Les ténèbres
by Lilionn
Summary: Il dort. Il rêve. Comme tout le monde, si vous voulez mon avis. Mais vous, avez vous déjà fait ce genre de rêve? Pour ma part, je dirais non. Mais pour Roxas, c'est une autre histoire...


Voilà voilà ^^  
>Par un beau mardi matin, une jeune femme (vous permettez? :P) se réveilla en fleur après avoir fait un rêve magnifique. Et aller savoir pourquoi, elle se senti prise par la suite d'une vague de nostalgie... Qui donna naissance à ce petit OS ^^<p>

Bon alors, comme on s'en doute, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ^^'  
>Ah oui! Avant que je n'oublie! Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai joué qu'à 3582 Days et un tout petit début du KHII (j'avais piqué la psp de mon couz' le temps d'un week-end ^^') donc, JE N'AI PAS JOUE A KHI !

Ouf! Voilà une bonne chose de faite ^^

Bon, je suppose que je vous embête un peu là, non...? Allé, je vous laisse avec mon premier OS ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Les ténèbres<strong>_

Il est seul.  
>Il observe.<br>Il se sent mal. Car il ne devrait pas être là, à regarder ces deux garçons et cette fille parler, jouer, rire ensemble. Il sait bien que tout cela n'est qu'un rêve. Mais, s'il a mal, c'est parce que ce n'est pas la première fois. Il sait ce qui va se passer, et il a peur.  
><em>Ah, ça y est, le cauchemar commence<em>. Il regarde l'un des garçons s'avancer vers… Où sont-ils déjà ? Ah oui, une grotte. Et le garçon brun qui s'approche de la porte maudite ! _N'avance pas ! Tu ne dois pas la voir! Il ne doit pas te parler !_ C'est ce qu'il a envie de crier. Mais il ne peut pas, il n'est que spectateur de cette scène.

C'est bon, le cauchemar va prendre sa belle forme diabolique, il va bientôt emmener Roxas et le garçon brun dans un dédale de cauchemars. Comment s'appelle ce garçon d'ailleurs ? Roxas ne sait pas. Il a beau réfléchir du mieux qu'il le peut, il n'arrive pas à se souvenir du prénom de ce garçon. L'a-t-il seulement jamais su ? Il n'en a aucune idée. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que le brun ne devrait pas sortir. Mais ce n'est qu'une tempête, les radeaux vont être détruits, et alors ? _Non !_

-**Une tempête ? Oh non, le radeau !** s'écrie en même temps le garçon.

_Non, non, non ! N'y va pas ! Ne descends pas ! Arrête !_  
>Mais Roxas a beau s'époumoner du mieux qu'il le peut, cela ne sert à rien. Et c'est le cœur de plus en plus affolé qu'il voit le garçon sauter par la fenêtre. Il ne veut pas voir ça. S'il le pouvait, il se cacherait les yeux, se les arracherait même pour ne pas voir cette horreur. Il n'aurait pu, pas même une seule seconde… Imaginer ce qui allait se passer… La première fois qu'il avait fait… ce rêve. Ou plutôt, ce cauchemar.<p>

_*_Il se souvient, que la première fois qu'il avait fait ce songe, il l'avait trouvé doux, drôle, et tellement…vivant**. **Dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur les habitants de cette île, Roxas avait tout de suite compris. Il avait compris qu'ils avaient tous un cœur. Ce n'était cependant pas difficile à deviner. Il suffisait de voir les uns rire, les autres jouer et les derniers se chamailler pour savoir. Il avait tout de suite vu, qu'_eux_ avaient ce qui lui manquait. Qu'_ils_ avaient un cœur. Mais, il avait remarqué autre chose. Il était toujours question du même garçon. Comme s'il ne voyait que ce qu'_il_ vivait. Et pendant qu'_il _jouait avec ses amis, Roxas ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, rire encore et toujours de la naïveté de ce garçon. Il trouvait, pour une fois le rêve qu'il faisait sur le garçon…drôle. Mais quand ils avaient parlé, _lui_, un autre garçon et une fille, de radeaux, Roxas n'avait pas compris. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulaient-ils partir de ce monde idyllique ? Pourquoi dire qu'ils voulaient voir le reste du monde alors qu'ils étaient si bien sur leur île, à rire toute la journée ? C'était vraiment incompréhensible ! A ce moment, Roxas avait voulut leur crier de se taire, d'apprécier la vie qu'ils menaient, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Il voulait leur dire cela. Il voulait leur dire qu'ils avaient de la chance, tous les trois, de vivre comme ils l'entendaient…alors que lui il ne pouvait pas. Mais, il n'avait pas pu. Car il avait eu beau leur crier tous ces mots, aucun ne les atteignaient. Alors, Roxas les regardait, encore et toujours, dans ce rêve pour le moins…étrange. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on faisait ce genre de rêve. Surtout pour un Simili. Certes, il avait déjà rêvé de ce garçon, et plus d'une fois d'ailleurs, mais jamais aussi longtemps. Souvent, il le voyait en mission, quand il était à certains endroits. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, le rêve n'avait pas vraiment de sens. Car jamais Roxas n'était allé sur cette île. Jamais.

Alors, Roxas observa. Il regarda les trois amis continuer leur petite vie. Il regarda le garçon rentrer dans une grotte, il le regarda… Et fut pris d'un brusque frison à la vue d'une porte. Pourquoi ? Ce n'était qu'une porte pourtant. Certes, un porte dans une grotte, mais et alors ? Et quand la voix se fit entendre, il sursauta encore plus que le garçon. Cette voix ne lui inspirait pas vraiment confiance.

-**Celui qui ne sait rien, ne peux rien comprendre. **

Cette phrase le fit reculer. Alors qu'elle ne lui était pas adressée, il eut l'impression qu'elle le visait. _Cette réflexion est débile, il parle au garçon, pas à moi. Il ne peut pas me voir. _Et pourtant, la phrase le hanta. Alors que la fille et le garçon parlaient, la phrase le hantait toujours. Il était incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. « _Celui qui ne sait rien, ne peux rien comprendre »._ Quelle est cette chose qu'il ne sait pas ? Que doit-il comprendre… ? Roxas comprends pas. Et c'est parce qu'il ne sait pas, que cette phrase le hante, tel un démon venu lui ternir ses nuits…_* _

Roxas fut extirpé de ses pensées par la voix du deuxième garçon.

**-La porte…Elle s'est ouverte.**

Un énorme froid l'envahit, comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait cette phrase maudite.

**-On peut aller dans le monde extérieur ! **reprit le garçon aux cheveux d'argents.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On doit retrouver… **s'exclama _le _garçon.

Et comme à l'accoutumée, Roxas fut incapable d'entendre le dernier mot. _Q__u'est-ce que ça peut bien être ? _C'était ce qu'il s'était demandé les premières fois où il avait fait ce rêve. Mais maintenant, il sait qu'il manque le prénom de la fille. Il l'avait deviné, à force de regarder ce cauchemar presque toutes les nuits.

**-Elle vient avec nous ! Quand on aura franchi la porte, on ne pourra peut-être plus revenir…**

Roxas se boucha les oreilles. Il ne voulait plus entendre, il ne voulait plus voir cela, c'était trop horrible. Mais une force magnétique l'empêcha de faire à sa guise. Il était là, condamné à voir l'inévitable.

**-On ne pourra pas faire demi-tour. Mais c'est une occasion unique… **

_Non ! Ne dis pas cela, c'est faux !_

**-…la peur ne doit pas nous freiner ! Je n'ai pas peur des ténèbres ! **continua-t-il avec force.

_Imbécile ! Tu dois en avoir peur ! Je t'en supplie, arrête !  
><em>Mais cela ne servait à rien, et Roxas le savait. Peu importe à quel point il criait, jamais personne ne l'entendait. Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne voulait pas voir ça, il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il sentit qu'il allait bientôt se briser, incapable de la voir la suite des événements. Il se mit à crier, crier, crier…

**-…as ! Roxas !**

Il se réveilla en sursaut, le front en sueur. A côté de lui, Axel le regardait, les yeux encore à moitié envahis par le sommeil, inquiet.

**-Hé, ça va ? Tu n'arrêtais pas de gémir dans ton sommeil.**

**-…Serre-moi. **

Axel le regarda, ébahi.

**-S'il te plaît ! **le supplia Roxas.

Axel passa sa main dans ses cheveux, soupira, et entoura le blondinet de ses deux bras. Il lui caressa la tête, lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille pour le calmer. Quand son cœur se stabilisa enfin, Axel lui demanda :

**-Alors, ça va mieux ?**

**-Oui, merci.**

**-…encore un cauchemar ? **demanda-t-il après un moment d'hésitation.

Roxas se blottit encore plus dans ses bras.

**-Oui, un cauchemar.**

* * *

><p>Alors, les réactions ?<p>

Pas trop d'incohérence quand même ? *se mord les doigts*

Mais punaiseeuuuh! Comment j'ai pu sortir un truc aussi mignon avec Roxas! *kyaaaah!*

Souffle calmement Lilionn, calme-toi et continu ce que tu voulais dire. Voilà, comme ça!**  
><strong>

... Désolé, moment de solitude -.-'

Bref, je n'oublie pas de redire merci à Cristhi (tu me permets ou pas?) et vous rappelle que les reviews c'est pas passer sur l'OS sans rien en dire! Quitte à dire que vous l'avez détesté, je préfère! Mieux vaut cela que rien du tout!

Désolé pour la crise de nerf, j'crois bien que j'ai oublié de prendre mes calmants aujourd'hui XD


End file.
